warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tarkor Evangelus
This is NCF.The Blood Ravens never excisted in the time before or in the Hourus hearsy and he couldnt of known Sangius unless he was a Blood Angel during the great crusade or the Hourus Hearsy. Imposter101 07:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The Artcle is a bit messy. And he was a Blood Angel during the Horus Heresy, and also there is no specified founding date of the Blood Ravens. TardirProductions 12:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) There is no need for a Primarch and a Chapter Master to exist at the same time. In fact, by defualt the Primarch is the Chapter Master. Supahbadmarine 18:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it is awsome-er if they live at the same time. God damnit, i forgot to sign again. TardirProductions 20:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, you should say he was the Chapter Master. When you say that he 'is' the Chapter Master people are going to assume that he lives in the current age, and there is no way he is that old. Supahbadmarine 23:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, imma give you a storyline sneak peek on ur talk page. TardirProductions 13:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have to wonder where he learned all of those languages. The imperium Usually does not take an interest in Xeno culture unless it gives them some kind of edge. Not to mention that Space Marines are usually only interested in how to kill Xenos. Also, where did he learn to be so good with machines? Supahbadmarine 18:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) He has been good with machines before he became a Space Marine, and he has practiced a lot in 10,000 years(Shorter said, noobody knows). And he learned the languages from his good renegade friend Utanus Thair, wich even speaks a little bit Hedotha. TardirProductions 19:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Here is the thing. Being a Chapter master for 10,000+ years and hiding it from the inquisition is nearly impossible no matter how clever you are. So I figure there are two options. One, he routinely fakes his death and continues as chapter master under a different name, or two, He fakes his death and pretends to be a new Chapter master and claims that it is tradition for the Chapter Master to take the name Tarkor Evangelus. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 21:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Or how about that the Inquisition knows but accepts it, as they did with the White Brethren? If that can't work then i go for that Tradition thingy. God damnit, forgot to sign TardirProductions 21:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) So how is the rewrite coming? Supahbadmarine 03:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It is ongoing. EDIT: Forgot to sign, again. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) My biggest problem is that he is 10,000 years old. No space marine could pull that off. Hell I have a 9,000 year old guy but he was stuck in stasis for 8,900 years. Making him still under 100 years old. That I can accept but not the fact he has actually been living for 10,000 Thats a bit Over the Top. If he was stuck in stasis or some other Des Ex Machina make one up. But even a Primarch hasn't lasted 10,000 years without getting a little older. StormWarriors2 04:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC)